Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The Rotationally Detachable low to high heel shoes facilitates a means to create individual style, regarding footwear, using a mode that is interchangeable and detachable. Providing a necessary means for change by the consumer in its unyielding desire to create individual style of shoes or boots in relation to clothing.
The following listed prior art has come to the attention of applicant. The prior art is believed relevant to, but patentably distinguishable from, the present invention and is being cited pursuant to Rule 91. A copy of each prior art publication is enclosed and its relevance is discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,946 Shoe w/ an interchangeable heel, Uwe Baum, Sep. 2, 1980
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,177 Style convertible footwear, Leslie Boros, Dec. 14, 1982
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,893 Shoe w/ removably mounted heel, Nicola Musei, Aug. 30, 1983
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,625 Interchangeable shoe, Michael Goldsmith, Dec. 26, 1995
Baum creates his design with a rigid plate in the sole of the heel. This could potentially come away from the shoe because of the dissimilar materials, one of rigidity and one of flexibility. Also, much work and excess manufacture would constitute this design, leaving the cost of the product exorbitant. My invention solves this problem due to the use of conventional materials in making the shoe, there are no pieces, which could come away from the shoe, and the easy motion of rotating the heel on and off serves the consumer with a very low change over time.
Boros creates a similar design to that of Baum having the added cutout and insertion of a square like notch and indention mounted to the heel and shoe respectively. There is a notch like protrusion, which could break off during normal wear. This leaves the design unfavorable. The addition of an extra pin like feature leaves the design unsightly with multiple parts to keep inventory of. And also creates a time consuming style changeover. My invention uses no protrusions, which could break off during normal, wear and have no extra pieces which could become lost, and the easy motion of rotating the heel on and off serves the consumer with a very low change-over time.
Musei uses a small, slim screw that one must insert down through the sole and into the heel with an additional tool. This design is also flawed due to the small screw, which will split from the heel because of direct pressure by wearer, during normal wear. The design is mostly time consuming for consumer. In addition, he uses a simi-rigid plastic sole that is unmanageable for lowering the heel. My invention uses a very thick bolt-fitting that could not potentially break, there are no tools needed to change heels, and the easy motion of rotating the heel on and off serves the consumer with a very low change-over time.
Goldsmith created a design totally unstable and unsightly. This design uses rubber which is extremely flexible lending no support to the wearer. An added inconvenience is the nuisance of a strap that purportedly secures the heel. This strap is objectionable due to the apparent volatility of movement from normal wear. The snap provides easy disengagement of the wearer from the shoe during normal wear. My invention solves these problems by creating a conventional looking shoe using the conventional shoemaking materials, already in use, and the easy motion of rotating the heel on and off serves the consumer with a very low changeover time.
Objectively, one can see the composition of the present invention will use a simple rotational means of disengagement from the heel, provided by a bolt-fitting with a bight slot forming two opposing distal ends, where such bolt is permanently bonded to the shoe sole through the necessary xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d shaped punched holes in the sole area. The shoe heel will be manufactured by injection mold process to constructively form the tapped female threads that correspond to the bolt fitting""s threaded distal ends. Furthermore, a complete connected shoe, reminiscent of conventional design will be visualized by the public, having no visible structures that comprise the shoe form. Such an invention will transform the shoe and boot industry making the former way of manufacturing obsolete because the consumer will want the changes of style that only this invention can create. An offering of this invention will bring happiness to the consumer, due to the ever-changing clothing trends, which needs shoes that will fulfill interchangeable styles.